One-Shoot de Hannival y Anny (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Hannival Casannova vuelve de viaje de negocio, dejando instrucciones a su joven esposa, las cuales esta no cumplió. ¿Qué hará Hannival respecto a ello?


(Recomendación: leer *TIMIDEZ* Fik de Hannival y Anny el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.)

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra _COMPLETA AUTORIA._**

**One-Shoot (+18) de Hannival y Anny, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_

* * *

_**One - Shoot de Hannival y Anny**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Hacia dos cuatro días estaba de viaje, exhalaba el humo del tabaco por la boca mientras pensaba en Anny, en mi mujer. En mi esposa. Ella era la única persona que me mantenía cuerdo en esta vida.

Tan dulce, tan inocente.

Era mi niña, como solía llamarla, nadie importaba en esta vida más que ella.

Eso significaba que debía cuidarla del mundo exterior, era un ser tierno que no tenia porque se manchado por ciertas circunstancian que pasaban en el mundo, respecto a mi trabajo Anny sabia lo justo y necesario que su marido hacia lo que tenía que hacer. No hacía preguntas, no tenia quejas de ellas respecto a este tema.

Anny era la perfección en persona.

Desde que era una niña y tuve que hacerme cargo de ella, me ocupe personalmente de todo respecto a ella, desde lo que comía, lo que vestía, lo que leía, lo que veía por televisión, su educación, su ropa. Y aun hoy en día, esas pequeñas cosas no cambiaban.

Aun debía ocuparme de ella, tenía un horario riguroso el cual debía seguir sin error alguno pero los problemas eran cuando debía salir de viaje y a pesar de que Anny era cuidada por nuestros hijos, a un así, estos eran demasiado blando con ella.

Cuando volviera seguramente duque se quejaría de que Anny habrá hecho alguna travesura, o Verio y Máximo tratando de ocultar alguna irregularidad en las normas que deje antes de salir de viaje respecto a Anny.

Cuando el Jett privado aterrizo salí de él, me subí a la limusina negra encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la Casa Casannova, el mayordomo abrió la puerta de la limusina, y una sirvienta ya tenía abierta la puerta principal de la casa. Entre en ella deslizando mi mano por mi cabello.

Pero no pude dar dos pasos seguidos que ya apareció duque fumando su puro.

-tu cría ha estado rebelde desde que te has ido -.

-me da gusto verte dije sarcásticamente mientras subía las escaleras.

-debes hacerte cargo de ella, es tu…-

Directamente lo ignore, nadie tenía derecho a decirme como tratar a Anny, yo sabía cómo hacerlo y no necesitaba consejo de nadie.

Camine hacia mi habitación, y abrí la puerta.

Anny estaba en pijama a pesar de ser las cuatro de las tarde jugando en el suelo de la habitación con su cabello rubio todo enredado.

Jugaba con unos coches de Barbie rosa mientras la televisión estaba a todo volumen, pasaban las noticias. Fruncí el ceño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Mi niña no podía ver esas clases de cosas las tenía prohibida.

Me quite la chaqueta y la deje en la cama, hice lo mismo con la camisa. Anny estaba tan concentrada en su juego que no se dio cuenta que había entrando en la habitación. Camine hacia la mesilla donde estaba el mando de la televisión y apague la misma. Al hacerlo Anny se sentó en el suelo asustada y giro su cabeza hacia todos lados intentando entender porque el televisor se apago, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en mi.

-¡HANNIVAL! -.

Se levanto de un salto del suelo, vino corriendo hacia mi abrazándome con fuerza. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, a pesar de que quería estar con ella, esta no era una actitud que aprobaba.

Ella beso mi cuello, mi mejilla, mis labios. La mire fijamente serio, ella me abrazo con más fuerza y beso mi torso.

-te he extrañado –susurro.

Intente no respirar hondo.

-has tardado de nuevo.

-me han dicho que no te has portado como es debido -. Mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal.

Ella bufo y con su mano hiso que los mechones que estaban en su rostro saliesen de él.

-no hice nada –murmuro riendo –nada que no valiese la pena.

-Anny -.

-solo estaba pintando y manche algunas paredes de color rosa –sonrió.

La mire negando.

-¿Qué haces a esta horas en pijama?, ¿Qué hacías viendo las noticias?.

No dijo nada, solo me abrazo por el cuello besándome en los labios. La sujete de los hombros y la aleje.

-ese no es el comportamiento de mi esposa dije enfadado.

Pero Anny bufo y se encogió de hombros. Debía ser escrito con ella, por esa razón intentaba siempre llevarla conmigo de viaje para tenerla controlada.

-pues yo quería hacerlo -.

La mire frunciendo el ceño.

-no me contestes Anny -.

-lo haré si quiero -.

Me senté sobre la cama e hice que se tumbara boca abajo sobre mis piernas cogí con mi mano su pantalón de franela de ese pijama e hice que se bajara hasta sus rodillas. Anny quiso levantarse pero levante mi mano azotando con ella su trasero con fuerza, mis dedos quedaron marcados y ella comenzó a llorar. Seguí azotando su trasero con mi mano repetidamente observando cómo cambiaba de color a un noto rosado.

Su cabello cubría su rostro, no parada de llorar. Quiso llevar las manos a su trasero pero con una de mis manos sujete sus muñecas detrás de su espalda sin dejar de azotar su trasero, estaba realmente enfadado y estaba siendo bastante tranquilo con el castigo.

Respire hondo, deslice mi mano por su trasero intentando calmar su llanto. Esta luego de unos minutos ya solo llorisqueaba y se removía intentando levantarse.

-debes ser una buena niña Anny –dije con mi voz levemente enroquesida.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

Deslice mi mano por su enter pierna, medio sonreí al notar como estaba húmeda. Roce con las yemas de mis dedos roce su sexo y ella gimió levemente.

Me gustaba escucharla, hice lo mismo nuevamente y esa vez arqueo su espalda.

Introduje dos de mis dedos en su sexo acariciando su clítoris con mi pulgar, Anny gimió fuerte a la vez que comenzaba a masturbarla con maestrea.

Sujete sus muñecas con más fuerza con mi mano mientras retiraba e introducía mis dedos en su sexo, hasta que llego al orgasmo deslice mi pulgar por su clítoris prologando la sensación.

Retire mi mano de su sexo y la lleve a mi boca saboreando su sabor. Era deliciosa y solo era mía. Solo mía.

Rasque la camiseta de su pijama y quite su pantalón. La cogí de la cintura y la tumbe boca abajo sobre la cama.

Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre la cama, y me miro con sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Desabroche mi pantalón bajando el mismo junto a mi bóxer.

Me coloque detrás de ella cogiéndola de la cintura haciendo que alce su cadera, la tome desde atrás con todas mis fuerzas. Anny apoyo sus pequeñas manos en la cama y arque su espalda jadeando con todas sus fuerzas.

Embestí contras ella sujetándola del cabello tirando de su cabello hacia atrás. Lleve mi mano libre hacia sus pechos, sujetándolos, masajeándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, tirando de ellos.

Anny no dejaba de gemir, cerré mis ojos retirando mi miembro para volverlo a introducirlo y llenarla por completo.

**(Pov Anny)**

Arquee mi espalda gimiendo todo lo fuerte que podía, sujete las sabanas de la cama con fuerza haciendo que mis nudillos se quedaron blanco.

Sentí como Hannival azoto mi trasero con su mano, gemí nuevamente. Escuche como gruñía guturalmente. Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás mordiendo mi labio.

Me deje caer sobre la cama llegando al orgasmo con todas mis fuerzas. Escuche como Hannival gruñía roncamente sintiendo como se corría dentro de mí llenándome.

Entre abrí mis labio respirando agitadamente, sentí como acariciaba mi cabello con su mano.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como los brazos de Hannival me rodeaban, el me miraba fijamente con su cabello cayendo en su rostro.

-lo siento –susurre –te he echado mucho de menos -.

El me beso en los labios, y lo abrace con fuerza.

-yo también te he echado de menos mi niña roncamente.

Sonreí y le bese en los labios -.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Hannival me tapo rápidamente con las sabanas de las camas hasta la cabeza.

-QUE DEBISTE CUIDARLA TU –Grito Máximo -.

-QUE TE TOCABA A TI -grito Verio.

Pero por unos momentos no se escuchaba nada.

-MIERDA, NO HE VISTO NADA –Dijo Máximo y salió de la habitación.

-Padre… lo sentimos, no sabía, esto –murmuro Verio –Adiós -.

Me tape la cara con mis manos muerta de vergüenza.

Hannival se reía metiéndose bajo las sabanas debajo de mí, me abrazo y apoye mi rostro en su torso con mis manos en el mismo.

-te amo mucho –susurre -.

-te amo –dijo quitando las manos de mi rostro y besándome en los labios –pórtate bien -.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado como también esperamos sus comentarios ^^**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_


End file.
